This invention relates to a wheel assembly and will have particular application to a combination axle and molded wheel.
In this invention the molded wheel is provided pockets into which metal clips are placed. The axle is inserted into the wheel through a central bore to engage the clips which interlock the axle to the wheel. In this manner, injection molded plastic or blow molded plastic wheels can be utilized with axles in interlocked fashion which firmly secures the wheel to the axle against longitudinal withdrawing movement while permitting rotational movement of the wheel relative to the axle.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a wheel assembly which includes an axle and wheel and which can be easily assembled in a simple and rapid manner.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wheel assembly which includes an injection or blow molded wheel connected to a metal axle by a metal clip.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a wheel assembly that includes a wheel and axle connection having a longer useful life.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.